


Crazy Idea

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix It Fic, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie wedding, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: “Eddie I have a crazy idea”“Okay?”“let’s...let’s just put on our best suits and get married right now”“are you serious?”“I’m totally serious”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Crazy Idea

Richie doesn’t really know what caused him to decide this or what even came over him, maybe it was the way Eddie looked so happy today, the way Eddie looked so cute as he slept in Richie’s arms this morning, hair all fluffed up and the engagement ring on his finger becoming more noticeable the more Richie looked at him. It’s like he was beginning to feel impatient the more he looked at the ring.

Eddie had returned from his morning run, pulling his ear buds out as he panted for breath and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Richie couldn’t stop staring at Eddie and that engagement ring on his finger, it had been a month since he proposed to Eddie and they hadn’t planned anything for the wedding. They hadn’t picked a date or a place or the typical stuff that people picked out in weddings. It didn’t really matter to Richie, all he cared about was being with Eddie and the losers. 

There was no rush but it had only been a month and Richie was tired of waiting, the more he looked at the ring on Eddie’s finger the more he couldn’t take it.  
“What?!” as Richie looked up he saw that Eddie was looking at him confused, realising he had got himself in a little trance looking at the ring on Eddie’s finger.  
“I have a crazy idea” started Richie as Eddie moved out of the kitchen towards the couch where Richie was.  
“Okay?” Said Eddie, exaggerating the word as he came over, most likely worried about what Richie’s crazy idea was.

Richie braced himself a little in worry of what Eddie’s reaction was going to be once he says it.  
“Let’s just....lets just put on our best suits and get married like right now! Today!” Said Richie and Eddie’s eyebrows rose up with surprise.  
“Are you serious?”  
“I’m totally serious!”  
Eddie didn’t know what to say, married? Like right now? Today?

“Rich-“  
“I’m serious Eddie! We don’t need a stupid fancy wedding filled with people and family members we can’t stand! All we need is us and our friends” explained Richie as Eddie looked at him, still finding it hard to understand where all of this had come from.  
“Why today?” Asked Eddie  
“I don’t know! It just feels right! I want it to be official Eddie, I’ve waited so many years for this that I can’t wait any longer!” He said as it went quiet, Eddie’s eyes looking into his.  
“You’re really serious” whispered Eddie as Richie nodded his head.  
“So...what do you say? Wanna do some crazy shit and get married today?” 

That’s when Eddie began to laugh and a big smile formed on his face, he couldn’t believe he was doing this “okay! Let’s do it! Let’s get married today!” He breathed as Richie got off the couch, wrapped his arms around Eddie and spun him around.  
“Holy shit are we actually doing this?!” Exclaimed Eddie, filled with this disgustingly giddy, happy feeling inside him.

“Shit um, you call Ben and Bill and I’ll call Bev, Mike and Stan” Said Richie as he put down Eddie and began to pace a little, feeling this adrenaline inside him now “we’re actually doing this!”

........

When Ben was working at his desk back at home he wasn’t expecting Eddie to come up on his phone. Putting his pencil down he grabbed his phone to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Ben are you busy right now?”  
“Not really, why?”  
“Okay, this is going to probably sound crazy and insane but....me and Richie are getting married like right now, today right now” explained Eddie and Ben wasn’t sure if it was a joke.  
“Are you serious?” He laughed  
“I’m totally serious, we only just decided this now. Just find your best suit and I’ll text you the address” explained Eddie and Ben still couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Richie and Eddie just decided they’re going to get married like right now?! He thought Eddie would have been one to organise a wedding, never did he think Eddie would be one to have an out of the blue wedding. 

“Okay, I’ll see what I can find!” Said Ben still in disbelief before they gave quick goodbyes and hung up the phone. The minute Ben hung up, Bev was ringing him.  
“Hey has Eddie just rang you?” Asked Bev before he could even say hello.  
“Yeah, did I hear correctly?”  
“Richie just rang me, I’m still trying to get my head around it”  
“Because it came out of nowhere?” chucked Ben.  
“Yes because it came out of nowhere! I’ve just been able to get out of work so I’ll be home in five minutes”

..........

“Stan are you free right now?”  
“I have the afternoon free why?”  
“Well get your best suit on Stan man because me and Eddie are getting married today!” Explained Richie and Stan wasn’t sure he was hearing correctly.  
“What? today?!”  
“Yeah it was kind of a last minute decision, will you be there because I need you there!”  
Stan looked over at his wardrobe to see a few suits hanging up “um, yeah I’ll be there”  
“Well hurry your ass up and I’ll text you the address, see you there Stan man!”  
“See you there Richie” as Stan hung up his phone and received the text containing the address to the venue Stan made his way to the wardrobe to search for the best suit he could find. When he woke up this morning the last thing he expected was a phone call from Richie about a last minute wedding.

.........

“I’m sorry did you say you’re getting married today?” Asked Bill  
“Yeah I wasn’t planning this either but yeah! We’re getting married today!” Explained Eddie.  
“Okay um do we need to wear anything specific?”  
“Just wear your best suit or something, it doesn’t matter but you’ll be there right?”  
Bill looked back at his laptop at the book he was currently working on ‘fuck it’ he thought to himself.  
“Yeah I’ll be there” he said before hanging up.

Bill didn’t even think before he shut his laptop and threw it somewhere, Mike quickly catching it as he entered the room, eyes wide with the laptop in his hands as he looked at Bill.  
“Did I really just throw that?” Said Bill as he looked at the laptop in Mike’s hands and the surprised look on his face.  
“Looks like Richie and Eddie’s crazy thoughts have gotten to your head too” he chuckled as he put the laptop down in a safe place and walked over to the wardrobe to find something to wear.

“So its really happening today, I’m surprised Eddie agreed to this” said Bill with a smirk.  
“They must really love each other”

............

Richie and Eddie spent all morning rushing around, showering, making phone calls and finding the right suits to wear for the ceremony. Richie grabbed his stuff while Eddie was in the shower and decided to change in the living room while Eddie got ready in the bedroom. When Eddie finished his shower he grabbed the nicest suit he could find which happened to be a Red one he once wore to an event with Beverly. As he put it on he had grabbed a bow tie to match the suit before he looked at himself in the mirror. He was debating if to gel his hair down like he usually does or if to keep his natural curls today since today was special. He looked at the curls, it wasn’t as curly as Stan’s but because he has spent so many years gelling his hair he had no idea if it looked stupid. 

He looked at himself in the mirror again, it didn’t look bad he thought as he looked at himself. Fuck it, since they were already going crazy by having this out of the blue wedding he won’t gel his hair either, fuck it! 

That’s when he heard a knock on the bedroom door “Eddie?! Can I come in?” He called out.  
“Yeah!” As Richie entered the room they both stopped in their tracks as they looked at each other. Eddie looked good, like really good. Red seems to be is colour and the cute curls in his hair, cute, cute, cute! 

Richie had cleaned up well and was wearing a blue suit. He looked amazing but now Eddie was wondering if they were going to clash because of the colours. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter if they clash together because it’s their day, no one else’s.

“Wow Eddie...you look amazing” he said, he was almost speechless.  
“Really? The hair doesn’t look stupid or anything?” Asked Eddie actually feeling a little nervous.  
“No not at all! Your curls are so cute!” He Exclaimed before walking over and pinching Eddie’s cheek a little “cute, cute, cute” he said with a smirk before Eddie was swatting his hand away “alright that’s enough....you look amazing too” he said as Richie smiled at him.

He turned to stand by Eddie’s side before offering his arm for Eddie to link.  
“You ready to get married?” He asked as Eddie smirked.  
“Of course I am” he said as he look Richie’s arm.

When they had arrived at the venue there they saw all five of them standing outside, waiting for them. Smiles on their faces as Eddie and Richie climbed out the car and make their way over.  
“Who would have thought it? Trashmouth is finally getting married” Called out Bill as they made their way over, Richie’s hands up in the air with the biggest smile on his face.

“Well you know, it was bound to happen at some point” he exclaimed.  
“Aw you’re all grown up” teased Bev a little with a smile as she brushed Richie’s shoulder with her hand.  
“So who’s doing the honours of walking down the isle?” She said next.  
“That would be my beautiful wife to be here” teased Richie as Eddie slapped his arm “I can still change my mind asshole”  
Richie put his hands up in surrender “I’m kidding! My beautiful husband to be will be walking down the isle” he said causing Eddie to roll his eyes while everyone else made their way inside.

Bill did the honours of walking Eddie down the isle. It was a small ceremony as it was only the losers attending this last minute wedding, but that’s all they needed, they didn’t need anyone else. The ceremony was an emotional one. Richie was the worst out of all of them, crying through his vows but he couldn’t help it. He has loved Eddie for all of these years and the last thing he ever expected was for him to be standing opposite him, getting married to him after all of these years. 

When they were told they could finally kiss and they were declared married it had finally hit Richie that this was it, Eddie Kaspbrak was now Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier, he was no longer his best friend or crush...he was now his husband after all of these years.

............

They had their after party back at Richie and Eddie’s place although the after party was more like just them all sitting in their living room, drinking, eating and talking about random shit while still wearing their fancy suits. Not your typical wedding but it was perfect to them. On the way back, Bev had grabbed a red velvet cake as their ‘wedding cake’ Eddie’s suit was her inspiration for the cake and she remembers how Richie used to buy cupcakes for Eddie when they were kids since Eddie’s mom would never allow it, red velvet always seemed to be his favourite. They all sat around in their suits, buttons untied and ties loosened as they ate the cake.

“Okay let’s hear it! When did you realise you were in love with Eddie?!” Asked Stan.  
“When did YOU realise I was in love with Eddie?” Responded Richie as he emphasised the you, he always had a feeling that Stan knew, Stan had never confronted him about it but he always had a feeling.  
“Because you teased him more than you teased us” smirked Stan as all the others Muttered in agreement.  
“Come on stop avoiding the question Rich!” Called out Bev with a mouthful of cake.

“Okay! Okay! so one time I put my hand in something disgusting I think it was some sort of green slimy crap in my house but anyway Eddie was pissed like really pissed. He starts ranting at me, doing his little hand thingy and he was talking so fast he had to stop and take his inhaler out of his little fanny Pack. After he took a little puff of his inhaler he went back to ranting at me and that’s when I knew” Explained Richie.  
“Seriously?” Asked Eddie with amusement.  
“Although now that I think about it you did have this look in your eyes that day” teased Eddie. 

“So what about you? When did you realise you were totally in love with me?” Asked Richie, exaggerating his voice as he put his hand on his chest.  
“I think it was the time you climbed into my window after my fight with Bowers” he said as he turned to look at Richie and Richie knew exactly what he was talking about. Bowers had upset Eddie that day and that night Richie had climbed through his window like he usually does, gave him his sweatshirt to wear and stayed the whole night with Eddie. 

The others didn’t know what they were talking about but they knew it meant something to them, especially Eddie in that moment. Richie took Eddie’s hand and pressed a kiss to it causing a couple of the losers to coo in awe at them.  
Mike and Bill looked at each other before Mike’s arm was sneaking behind Bill’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“So! Who will be next to get married?!” Asked Richie as he pointed towards Ben and Beverly and Mike and Bill.  
“My bets are on Ben and Bev” Said Eddie.  
“What about you Stan? Who do you think?” Asked Richie.  
“Yeah my bets are on Ben and Beverly too” he responded back as Bill smirked and a blush appeared on Ben’s face.

“How do you know we won’t throw a last minute surprise wedding?” Said Mike with a smirk as Bill raised his eyebrows with surprise.  
“Because then you would have stole my idea, gotta be original Mikey!” Exclaimed Richie as he threw his hands up in the air causing the others to laugh.  
“Alright, alright!” Started Mike as he held his hands up in surrender, one of his arms still on Bill’s shoulders.  
“No more surprise weddings, that’s a Kaspbrak-Tozier thing!” He chuckled.  
“You’re damn right it is” smirked Eddie as he looked back at Richie. 

“Well there’s only one way to find out who will get married next” Said Richie as he got up off the couch and grabbed the bouquet of flowers in the vase before standing in front of everyone and turning around, back to the group.  
“Seriously Richie, the flowers are going to go everywhere!” Warned Eddie.  
“I tied them up myself Ed’s” he said with a smirk before he was throwing the flowers over his head. The sound of laughter between them all and cheers as Bev caught the flowers, waving them up in the air and Ben now blushing as she held the flowers in her hand.

“Called it!” Said Stan.  
“Come on! while you’re standing up, how about a first dance?” suggested Mike as Richie and Eddie turned to look at each other.  
“Yeah first dance!” Joined in Bev before the two looked a little conflicted whether to or not, it was only a small living room and it wasn’t like they were in a venue.

That’s when Ben started a chant “first dance, first dance, first dance” before everyone else was joining along, clapping in time with the chant. Eddie rolling his eyes, letting out a sigh before he got up from the couch.  
“Alright, alright!” Called out Eddie as he stood at Richie’s side.  
“We haven’t even decided on a song” he said before Richie started thinking about song ideas and that’s when one specific song crossed his mind, a song thirteen year old Richie would sing to himself when he was alone, usually after spending time with Eddie. A song that he still listens to now on the down low because of how much the song makes him swoon thinking about Eddie.

Ben was linking up his phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the room as he waited on them to decide a song. “I’ve got one” Muttered Richie as he made his way over to Ben and whispered the song in his ear, Ben looking at Richie with a little smile muttering a ‘that’s cute Rich’ before going to search the song.

As Ben found the song it began to fill the room and as it did, Eddie began to feel his cheeks heat up and Richie was sure he could see his eyes widen a little and his cheeks appear a little pinker.

_“Eddie my love, I love you so”_

Richie walked over to Eddie before taking his hand and pulling him close. One hand holding Eddie’s hand while the other wrapped around his waist as Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder as they swayed in time with the song. Bev had ran over to the door to dim the lights a little before rushing back to the couch as they all watched in awe at the two slowly dancing.

“You know...I used to sing this to myself on my way home after spending time with you” whispered Richie causing Eddie to softly chuckle “you were that obsessed with me huh?” Teased Eddie.  
“Oh you have no idea, you running around in those shorts and that fanny pack, god Ed’s” he exclaimed dramatically causing Eddie to laugh and shake his head before resting in back on Richie’s shoulder.  
“This has been nice” whispered Eddie as Richie softly smiled, leaning in closer and softly singing the lyrics in his ear.

_“Eddie my love, I love you so”_


End file.
